The Gravity League
by Tank-The Shredder-Evans
Summary: Waluigi was known as a kart racer for years but he enters the futuristic anti-gravity league. Can he show his skills or will he ended up in last place? First Crossover with FAST Racing/F-Zero. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Mario owns Nintendo and FAST Racing owns Shin'en Muiltimedia.**

* * *

 _This science fiction is based on reality._

The sun was shining in the outskirts of Waluigi Island it was November 2010, Waluigi was heading in a store he had to save all of his coins after he gave up the HDTV it was old. Soon he got in tons of shoppers are in the electronics are especially they are buying 3DTVs. The tall lanky man wanted something on Black Friday it was a 50 inch 3DTV he was also getting a PS3 later on in the year. After setting up everything weeks later he was playing WipEout HD on his then-current PlayStation 3 testing it out in 3D. The other games were F-Zero on the SNES to GCN. "Someone's using a new kind of racing." Donkey Kong said. "By the way there's a tournament is about to start next week." He's really looking forward to winning.

"Ha! You nitwits they used to call me the Shockblaster." Gary the mole said. And his buddy Butch were walking as everyone gave glaring at these guys. "You must be the cheater. If I will be in trouble." "Who cares Gary you beaten them enough!" Waluigi said. "Hey! Bear it and Bear down Wally I don't cheat." "Welcome everyone to the 2010 World of Anti-Gravity video game tournament!" the announcer said. "Tonight we have every players from all over the world to complete who are the best racers in the planet. Ladies and Gentlemen... get on your ships!" As everyone got on the game systems "We've got twelve new records set, six new records and as the dust has settled we got a tie. On the right side your new F-Zero champion Gary. And on the left is the AeroGauge champion, Waluigi." "Well Guys how break the tie. Let's play WipEout HD!"

Both of them got the Dualshock 3 controllers the ships were rocketed start Icarus was speeding up ahead Feisar after about two laps the last lap came the ship is coming on strong "Race Complete." said a robotic voice. "I'm coming in second! That skinny guy will be a loser and he will always be a loser." "Hey wait-" Waluigi flips his hand on DK as he walked defeat.

"Mario Kart Wii U still well brand new." Waluigi said. He was chatting with Kritter scoffs "That's a waist of coins man." Fast forward seven years later. After Mario Kart Wii U, the motor racing has finally ended as with there bring one newcomer the changes this year that John Kirk announced that he would retire after twenty three years of AG experience. Camelot only has Waluigi and he became the pilot's replacement he has experienced kart racing many times he took time off in 2011 this is his first time as a AG driver.

Back at the Island the four including Kroco were doing their own things as well. Waluigi listens to music on his iPod ever since his addiction to Electronic to Techno etc. Although everyone may been able to listen to other music from time to time. He already turned the volume up loud that no one can hear him that is DK walked to his room "Donkey Kong! What are you doing here?" Waluigi said as he paused. The tall lanky man shakes his head regaining consciousness.

It was the day after the motor racing was gone for good anti-gravity was here the karts were replaced with flying ships and everyone like the change "Finally no more karting for good." Waluigi began laughing. "I have waited for this." "Well what do you mean." "Eh i has a dreams becoming a anti-gravity racer." "Are you sure you're going to enter the league?" The tall purple man packed his clothes "Besides after like well years of karting I knew about anti gravity. Whoa! The plane's about to leave in about two hours see ya!"

As the plane lands in the runway on the airport the passengers got off several flying ships going in and out in the town Waluigi saw astonished that it was futuristic "You all are here to experience the most racing in the history of the league. This is not the motor racing you have been completing in. You're not driving in gokarts anymore you're driving anti-gravity ships." Everyone were looking at the ships however they are twelve ships, eleven of the racers has skills while one of them was a newcomer "This is your ship Waluigi the CyberDasher." The tall purple man looked at the anti-gravity ship they exited the room everyone were walking outside he looked at his watch he walked back it was night "You've returned."

The next day he got up after putting on his clothes it was fifteen days before the competition Waluigi got the whole week off the sun was up he take a walk in Big Blue "Summer's over. I had a amazing time in Rio." He walks towards the closet he checked making sure the race suits and the swimsuits are cleaned after years of motor karts were now retired he walked through the landscape thinking that he was already driving karts before he continued walking afternoon came he had to get something to eat "All of this walking is making me hungry." He said before he went into the diner.

In another area of the town in a different house a guy was watching the year's highlights "That man is entering the race." The ships were already finished and all twelve of them were ready to go full powered.


	2. Discountuined

Due to the lack of wirter's block and playing lot of RedOut on the PS4, this story is discontuined.


End file.
